


Binding of the Immortal Souls

by marbletexture



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mentions of Beheading, Multi, light gore, mentions of various ways to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbletexture/pseuds/marbletexture
Summary: What if you fell in love with someone, someone you bound your soul to. But then something tragic happened and you tried to bring them back to life? This is the story about that. A story about two souls, eternally bound but one has the chance to reincarnate and the other? Cursed with an immortal body.... Will you listen to this story?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's mentions of dark magic and heavy religion in this story. It's not exactly a fantasy au either. The rest of the chapters will all be in first pov unless stated otherwise. The prologue is the shortest but the other chapters will be longer!

_This is a story of two orphans. Both raised differently. Now you must be wondering it’s some cliche story where one is taken into a wealthy and good home and the other isn’t, right?_

_Wrong._

_This is a story about two orphans, one of the boy’s who grew up to be a thief to survive the harsh cruel world. The other boy, taken in by the Church and raised to be one of their own._

_Oh, are you wondering who these boys are and why I’m telling you this story? You see, it’s a story about two lovers. Yes, that’s correct, two lovers whose fates were intertwined by chance or maybe even forced. I’m simply just retelling you the entire story dear audience, you see, it’s become a legendary fairytale amongst us. Like a tale of Romeo and Juliet except, not. It’s close but yet so far away at the same time._

_Pardon? Keep going? Sorry~ I was getting off tracked, thank you for reminding me._

_As I was saying, these two boys were connected but not exactly fated. It was because of this, that their story became so well known._

_Tsukasa Suou, a boy of average height with hair as red as a cherry and pretty lavender eyes. He was blunt with his words but never meant to offend. He was honest and good, and yet, he had to steal just to survive. A life he didn’t want to live, no, he wanted something more grand but it looked as though he wasn’t going to get it._

_Tsukasa lived alone. Not on the streets of course but close. It was mostly an abandoned house that served enough shelter from the wind and cold, mostly when it wasn’t winter, but it was a safe haven for him. It was home._

_Tori Himemiya, a short boy with bright pink hair and shining emerald green eyes, who was taken in by the Church at a very young age. He lives there with other kids who were orphaned and left at the steps of the church doors. Mika, Mitsuru, Tomoya and Hajime. Their caretakers and basically the leaders of the church: Wataru, Shu, and Nazuna._

_They made an odd little family but they were happy nonetheless, living together and creating new memories together. If you were to ask who would be like a father figure, they would all say Wataru, the mother figure would be Shu and Nazuna was like their older brother who they all adored and loved._

_Are you getting bored already? Don’t leave just yet little one! I was only introducing the two main characters! Stay, stay. I’m just about to get to the actual story. Pay close attention, okay? Every little detail is important. Haha, don’t make such a face. Now, the real story begins…._

The cold air whipped around him, stinging his nose and cheeks that began to slowly feel numb. His breath formed small clouds past his lips as he ran, fingers clutching onto the loaf of bread and cooked meat for dear life. Who could blame him? He was hungry, starving. Always starving.

Twisting and swerving through the crowded streets, hearing shouts of insults from people he had bumped into, watching slowly as the crowd drifted open like the red sea being parted, leaving an open path in front of him but also for the guards to easily catch up with him.

He could go through an alleyway but what if was a dead end? He couldn’t risk it, not yet. He didn’t know these parts of the streets well enough after all. He was used to stealing from markets nearer to the city’s limits, not closer to the heart.

But today he decided to brave it and go for something more worthwhile, more satisfying for his hunger. Simple bread wasn’t going to last him forever after all and he needed more than just bread to fill his stomach. Besides, the cooked meat smelled too good to pass up, it made his mouth water at the thought of being able to take a bite.

But right now he had to focus, he could hear the pounding of feet behind him, the clinking of metal rubbing against metal and pavement. Shouts of profanities were directed at him, yelling for him to cease running and surrender himself or else he’d get a worse punishment.

All he wanted to do was get something to eat! He was so careful, always careful! But why was this the one day that their had to be more guards on patrol in one area? Of all the days, his luck just had to be completely horrible today, didn’t it?

The pounding of metal feet grew closer and Tsukasa knew he was going to get caught sooner or later; however, he wasn’t going to let himself be caught just yet! He had to keep running, keep running, keep running--

Then all he could feel was pain. Searing hot pain as he tripped and skidded across the gravel, hissing as he took a moment to regain himself but it was a moment too long because the moment he had gotten up, the feeling of a cool metal clad fingers wrapped their way around his upper arm, yanking him up even further. He had been caught.

The stares of the people around him burned and he _hated_ it.

Such judging stares, ones that shamed one, secluded him. Why, why did he have to grow up like this? Why did it have to turn out this way?

There was only one thing left for him now. Death. It was inevitable, with how much he stole all these years and being only a mere sixteen years old, he was pretty young to have such a harsh sentence.

To be escorted was the worst part, hearing the whispers all around him, the hushed insults, the narrowed stares, it made him keep his head down, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and ended up tearing open the skin a bit that he could taste the metallic taste of iron resting on his tongue.

He didn’t know how long he was walking nor did he really care, it was when wooden steps came into view did he finally stop hanging his head, taking a glance to the left and seeing a massive crowd forming in front of the guillotine.

Tsukasa was ready for death, he was going to embrace it without fear. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyways, as he always told himself.

《 _I suppose it had to end like this someday. I’m pretty young but it’s to be expected..._ 》 the thought rang in his head as he was lowered to his knees, head being pushed down to rest against the wood and then second part of the machinery being placed over the back of his neck.

His hands and feet tied to prevent from escaping or even wiggling free. He was trapped. This was the end and he was fully ready to accept his fate.

《 _Today marks my death, it is not like anyone will miss me however…. Since I am an orphan. Maybe I will live a better life in heaven,_ 》 Tsukasa took a deep breath, shutting his eyes softly and awaiting the painless punishment he was going to be delivered any second now.

“STOP!” A shrill voice broke through the crowd, causing Tsukasa to snap his eyes open and crane his neck as far as he could to see a flash of pink hair weaving through the crowd and bounding up the wooden steps. The boy in question whose face was twisted into the biggest… pout?

“By the order of the high priest, Wataru Hibiki, he orders you to let this boy go! See, I even have an official letter! So let him go you low life pigs!” Tori’s posture stood tall, chest puffed out, and head held high. Left hand was thrusted out in front of him with a letter dangling daintily from his fingers and his right hand was placed right on his hips.

The guards looked at each other uncertain before hesitating to release Tsukasa, undoing the mechanism as Tori meet his gaze for a moment before Tsukasa was yanked up to stand again. And the escorting started back again, but this time, Tsukasa actually wasn’t looking down at his feet this time and instead was staring at the shorter boy standing nearly next to him.

“What? Something on my face? It’s rude to stare you know!” Tori quipped out, shooting Tsukasa a look and all the redhead does is curl his lips in distaste.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Tsukasa states, gesturing his chin towards the guards surrounded them, “and I definitely don’t remember ever meeting you.”

“My names Tori, Tori Himemiya. I live with the Church and the high priest Wataru Hibiki wants you to live with us. So now, you’re in _our_ care. Deal with it! You’re lucky to even be alive!”

《 _And I wish I was actually dead instead,_ 》 Tsukasa thinks bitterly for a moment, casting another glance towards the pink haired boy. What was his real reasoning to stop his punishment? Why should he be alive after stealing for so many years? He didn’t exactly deserve a second chance, much less the redemption for it.

“... You never even properly introduced yourself! You should be ultra grateful that I was in time to save your sorry butt!” Tori piped up again, cheeks puffing out in the biggest pout he could muster. Tsukasa merely rolled his eyes, rolling his shoulders back and standing up straighter to bring himself to his full height.

“Tsukasa Suou. I suppose it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, though again, I never asked for your help. I would’ve rather died than be saved,” Tsukasa comments in a bitter grumble, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Tori’s response was a huff and a quick, “Ungrateful brat,” before closing his mouth and looking back straight ahead.

The silence on the trip wasn’t comfortable but it wasn’t awkward either. It was more in between as the walk kept on, Tsukasa’s feet dragging more and more as time wore on. Admittedly, he was getting tired because of all the running he had done earlier and the fact he was running on fumes from the lack of energy he’s had this past week with little to no eating.

The thought of the loaf of bread and meat he had in his arms brought him back to thinking about how he should’ve been more careful. He could’ve been back at his shelter, eating good right now and not worrying about his stomach twisting itself into painful knots of hunger.

He felt like he could collapse at any moment as well until Tori’s voice snapped him back to reality, tuning back into the the world just in time to hear Tori insult the guards some more and then demanding that Tsukasa’s restraints be taken off immediately lest they be chewed out by the high priest for treating their new guest this way.

The feeling of his hands and feet being freed was sweet relief, idly rubbing at his wrists while gazing at the retreating backs of the city guards only to turn around and be greeted by a huge, magnificent church building.

And by the doors were seven other people standing there, smiling at him pleasantly. Or at least, six out of seven were anyways. The one with long, light blue hair was the first to step forward, extending his hand for a handshake.

“Tsukasa Suou, welcome to our family! I’m Wataru Hibiki~ I sent dear little Tori here with the letter to retrieve you. Let’s give you a tour of your new home and get you acquainted with your new friends! Here, we are family but we don’t exactly label the children we bring in as ‘our children’ you see~ Fufu~ Enough chatter, you must be hungry, correct? Come, come along!”

《 _I wonder if it’s better being dead…. But I guess this isn’t so bad. I’ll just not get attached to any of them, make it easier for when they throw me out… For now, let’s see how things play out Tsukasa. No need to rush things, right? This is only temporary after all.._ 》


End file.
